


救赎第一部7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部7

第7章   
　　剑锋擦过旭凤脸颊，深深钉在墙里。  
　　凤凰靠墙而坐，熠熠星辉从头顶透下，在墙上拉出长长的影子。  
　　“你……”这么近的距离，润玉绝不会失手。他眉尖微蹙，正要说话。忽然胳膊被润玉一拉，人已被他拉到了后面。  
　　可是那影子依旧被钉在墙上。由淡转浓，漆黑如墨。  
　　“这是什么东西？”  
　　影子扭曲着，在剑锋下挣扎，似乎有什么东西要冲出来。  
　　他听到了一阵细细的婴儿啼哭，就在这诡异的啼哭声中，那怪物终于露出了真容。  
　　豹身、雕嘴，独角，巨嘴。  
　　他瞳孔一缩，“蛊雕。”  
　　蛊雕其状如雕而有角，其音如婴儿，每十年醒来一次觅食，一次食人约满百。  
　　“他不是在黎云荒原沉睡么？怎会突然出现在这里。”  
　　“还不是你那些手下干的好事。”润玉召回赤霄，随手一剑斩向蛊雕头颅。赤霄何等厉害，剑未至，剑气已将牢房震裂。  
　　蛊雕发出一声尖利的嘶吼，头上独角已被斩落。  
　　润玉单手揽住旭凤，白衣飘飘腾空而起，蛊雕扇动双翅紧随其后。  
　　“放我下来。”旭凤暗恨，倘若他灵力在身，何必靠润玉保护。“它敌不过赤霄，你用剑……”  
　　“对付此等牲畜，何须赤霄。”话音未落，赤霄已化作一抹冷光没入他掌心。润玉右手指向天空，漫天星子宛如受到牵引，皆汇聚于他指间，连成一条美丽的星链。  
　　润玉手一挥，那链子便化作无数残影，将蛊雕捆了个严严实实。润玉手拈寒星，举重若轻。但星子毕竟是星子，一颗便重逾万钧，蛊雕怎能承受。  
　　它在星链中不停翻滚，嘶吼惨叫，凄厉的婴儿啼哭几乎将旭凤耳膜刺穿。  
　　润玉见他难受，便用手掌捂住他耳朵。  
　　片刻之后，蛊雕被星链勒得四分五裂，残躯从空中跌落。  
　　“你这魔尊真不称职，连手下都管不好。”润玉将他抱在怀中，清风从两人耳边拂过，“不仅要行刺天帝，还想顺手将魔尊一并除了。”  
　　他顿了一下，眼眸微微眯了起来，“嗯，只凭那几个蠢材当然杀不死我，不过嘛……用蛊雕去对付失了灵力的魔尊，足够了。到时候再把杀死魔尊的烂账往天宫一扣……”  
　　旭凤冷笑连连，“然后那些余孽再振臂一呼，打着为魔尊报仇的幌子，何愁不能称王。”他正想得出神，忽然觉得腰上不对。皱眉，用力去掰润玉横在腰上的手，“放手。”  
　　“我若放开，你就掉下去了。”润玉换了个姿势，将他打横抱在怀里，“翱翔九天的凤凰，如今要靠人抱着才能上天，滋味如何？”  
　　旭凤淡淡的道：“这是拜谁所赐？”  
　　润玉轻笑，不再说话，抱着他一路回到了璇玑宫。  
　　“你带我来这里做什么？”旭凤刚迈出一步就觉得脚上一紧，低头一看，脚踝已被一条长长的链子铐住，而链子的另一端，深深钉在地下。“你就不怕众人知道你囚禁了魔尊，再掀起一场神魔大战？”  
　　“不会有人知道。”润玉手一拂，地上已多了一个人。身材和旭凤相仿，面容也与他有些相似。“关在寒冰地牢中的一直是他，与魔尊何干。”  
　　旭凤看着润玉的笑脸，只觉得心头发寒，“你想瞒天过海？你虽然聪明，但也别把天下人都当成了蠢材。”  
　　润玉捏了个法诀，地上的傀儡立刻消失了，想必已经被送入了地牢。  
　　“他们信不信有什么关系，只要他们臣服于我就够了。”他捏着旭凤下巴，“你这魔尊当得实在太失败，我若不将你放在眼前，怎能放心？”  
　　旭凤扭过头，但很快又被捏着下巴转了回来。润玉手劲很大，痛得他皱眉。  
　　“从今日起，你就在璇玑宫里好好待着，直到为我生下龙子。”  
　　润玉果然言出必行，璇玑宫本就冷清，在他的刻意安排下，除了几个伺候的仙侍，平时更是一个人都看不见。  
　　旭凤习惯了热闹，这样的生活对他来说实在太乏味，还不如成为一介凡人来得潇洒快活。  
　　这日他正躺在床上闭目养神，忽然感到床铺一沉，有人坐在了身边。  
　　能在璇玑宫中如此放肆的，除了润玉还能有谁。  
　　旭凤不想理他，连眼睛都懒得睁开。  
　　润玉低低笑着，玩着他的长发，抚着他的唇角。嬉闹的抚弄渐渐变了味道，那手顺着颈脖渐渐下滑，挑开他的衣襟……  
　　旭凤睁开眼睛，攥住了那只作恶的手。“天宫美女如云，天帝何必在我身上浪费时间。”  
　　润玉由着他抓，而另一只没被握住的手则顺着他优美的曲线渐渐往下，落在了他的腰上。  
　　意图昭然若揭。  
　　旭凤眼中闪过一抹怒色，“出去。”  
　　“你在命令我？”润玉爱极了旭凤的腰，手掌在腰肢上流连不去。“养了这么久，也该把伤养好了吧！”他声音低沉，震得旭凤心头一颤，“况且我还日日给你疗伤……”他说着说着，整个人慢慢压了下去，将旭凤困在他怀中。  
　　“有劳。”旭凤咬牙，眼中火光灼灼，“要做就做，不必废话。”  
　　“魔尊好魄力。”润玉爱极了他的虚张声势，手掌按在他腰上，感受着那处的战栗，“嘴上说得这么硬气，为何腰却在抖呢？”  
　　寒冰地牢的那场情事是旭凤挥之不去的噩梦。  
　　他看着润玉那张清冷的脸，心中的不甘愤懑再也压抑不住。一脚将他蹬开，扭头就往大门冲。铁链摩擦地面，哐当作响，他重重摔在地上，只能眼睁睁看着男人步步逼近。  
　　


End file.
